


'cause your body's got me compromised

by championadonis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, but gentle, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: He needs to invest in new sheets.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 298
Collections: Hades Kink Meme





	'cause your body's got me compromised

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit!
> 
> pussy/cunt and stuff used to describe zag bc that's the language i like to use for myself

It wasn't often that Zagreus thought of how his body differed from others. His blood wasn't the golden ichor any other Gods would have but closer to mortals, red and hot. The other big difference was his cunt and possibly the injections he received weekly from the House physician to ensure that his voice deepened when he was younger. But nonetheless he was as much of a man as an immortal could be. 

Except.

Except his cunt ached, in a way that it hadn't for quite some time. (It was a week ago when this happened as well but it wasn't as strong of an urge.) His injections always brought out a certain hunger in him, the need to be sated running deep. His thighs would glisten when he’d peel his leggings off, the crotch damp with the smell of musk. It makes him flush, that his body would do such a thing to him. 

In the privacy of his own chambers, doors newly attached, he'd peel off his leggings, undo the belt of his chiton and disrobe, leaving his body bare. His bed is soft and welcoming when compared to the hard planes of his body, the angles that he's proud to show off. His cunt is warm and wet, throbbing with the need to just have something in him. This happens on occasion, the need to be filled. He's learned how to care for himself once it begins to be too much to handle. 

Zagreus gets embarrassed, however slight it is, at his body’s wanton display of arousal. He's had decades upon decades to get used to it but it still makes him squirm. He lays back and starts slow, thumbing at a nipple before pinching it. It draws a moan out of him, high pitched and needy, the shock of pain going straight down and only adding to his arousal. He throbs again and while his left hand is occupied with teasing a nipple, his right travels down to run small, tight circles around his cock before dipping down to his opening.

His fingers aren't particularly thick or long but they work just fine when he's like this. They fill him enough that he can find relief from his plight. But ever since he and Than decided to date, he's found that they aren't enough anymore. He craves Than’s cock, thick and pierced cock (a surprise, surely. But Than looked embarrassed over just how into he was into it) that curved just right and made him keen loud and pleased.

The problem he faces now is that he craves friction against his cock. While normally he would take out a toy to use (being friends with Meg has its perks, namely asking her about what toys would be good for this or that) and that would be that. But instead he chooses to do something he hasn't done in ages. He'll have to do his own laundering but when he fits the pillow between his legs and grinds down, it's worth it.

He’s whimpering, can hear how desperate he sounds, like some common whore. But it's not until a quiet cough startles him out of his desperation for jumping the pillow tucked between his legs, damp and sticky with his arousal. Than, in all his glory, is standing near his mirror, robes tented slightly and face flushed golden. “So, I see that this was. Uh. A bad time to come in?”

Under normal circumstances, Zagreus would be embarrassed, sure. But this is his lover, who caught him humping his pillow like a bitch in heat. It should kill the mood. It should make him want to crawl under the covers and never come out. Instead it makes his blood burn hotter, his need grow and his cock ache. “No? I believe that it's a perfectly good time.” 

They stare at one another until Thanatos lowers himself down to the ground, the pads of his feet land on the plush rug before seemingly being forced to walk toward where Zagreus has started rutting again, chasing the friction he had previously built up with slow undulations of his hips. It's heady, knowing he has this effect on Than, knowing that his lover is so affected by his pleasure. Than goes to kiss him, lips soft and Zagreus can feel the warmth of his affection through the kiss. 

Than spreads his legs, Zagreus’ cunt on display and wet, flushed a deep red. He doesn't think he'll ever get over the image of Death Incarnate laying on his belly to give him pleasure. Than begins by peppering kisses all over his inner thighs, the thin skin sensitive. He then goes kissing right above where Zag’s cock lies, the nub hard and aching. They don't do this often, between Than being busy and Zagreus going out and about to restock his supply of gemstones, darkness and what-have-you, the time just isn't there. But then Than parts his folds and licks a broad stripe from the base of his opening to his cock and all thought goes out the window. 

He jolts as if shocked and Than laughs quietly before going back and licking over his cock sending more jolts through him. He goes lower, licking into his opening, the feeling slick and welcome. Zag can feel more then hears Than’s moan of appreciation when he reaches down to tug at his hair, the fine strands soft. Than goes back to his cock, sucking at it as he teases a finger in. Zag moans loud and bright, tugging harder at Than until he sneaks a second finger in, lightly thrusting them as he continually alternates between sucking and flicking his tongue. 

He feels his orgasm building fast, the pressure building before he practically wails, a hot gush of wet warmth seemingly flows from him before his muscles relax. He's whimpering from the shock of it all when he looks at Than, the bottom half of his face dripping. 

There's tense silence. “Did. Did I just.”

“Yes. Yes you did.”

The silence stretches on until Than goes back to sucking his cock. It’s unexpected and Zag mewls , not quite overwhelmed but also not quite ready for another orgasm. “T-than! I'm, I'm going to com-mmmmMM!” is all he can get out before he comes again, fluid gushing from him. His stomach flutters, his muscle aching from how tightly he had held them. He tugs at Than's hair again, urging him to pull off and up, kissing him messily, tasting himself, while Than removes his fingers and slips them down and under his robes. 

The sound of skin on skin is unmistakable, Than panting softly into his mouth. They kiss for long minutes, Just enjoying one another before Zagreus realizes that Than is rutting against his hip, chasing his own release. “You can-” He cuts himself off before making himself continue, “You can fuck my mouth if you want.”

His admission is met with a groan, Than lifting himself up and off him to straddle his chest, strong muscled thighs on either side. He guides his cock to Zag’s lips, the piercing shiny with pre, and nudges them open. He takes his cock in, tongue teasing what he's given. The piercing tastes of metal, like the aftertaste the Styx leaves with him when he comes back from various runs. He sucks lightly, Than hissing above him.

“Is this okay?” Than asks, hips stuttering as he holds back. Zag can tell he wants to thrust forward to bury himself in his willing throat but won't do it without permission. So he goes to grip Than's hips and force him down his throat, gagging slightly before moaning. Than's cock is always a treat, and this time is no different. He loves the weight of it on his tongue, the girth stretching his mouth wide. He particularly loves being used like this, as a willing toy. They haven't exactly discussed it but he knows Than is well aware of how much he likes it.

Than takes that as permission and fucks his mouth, ever so gently as to not choke him. His soft moans make Zagreus ache again, as if his body isn't satisfied from Than making him squirt and come all over himself. His thrusting makes obscene noises, wet smacks and quiet moans of appreciation. Not often does Than fuck his face, much too concerned that he'll be uncomfortable despite how pleasurable it is to the both of them. Zagreus can feel drool dripping and pooling on his chest, Than's thrusts start losing their rhythm now that Than is chasing his own pleasure. Zagreus ribs at his hip bones, soothing little circles that are meant to encourage his release. It's only a couple of more thrusts, Zagreus humming his approval for his beloved to come down his throat before Than gasps loud and shudders as he comes.

Zagreus greedily sucks him down before a whine tells him that Than is too sensitive for such acts. He pulls off with an obscene pop, panting because Gods that was good. His cunt feels hot and needy once more but he can always get himself off at a later date. Than moves off him and Zagreus can feel his cunt clench on nothing. He really is such a needy thing.

Than looks surprised to see him reaching down to his cunt before he stops him and replaces his hand with his own. Than's fingers are long and nimble, rubbing just the right places for Zagreus to cry out his last orgasm for the time being. Thankfully he doesn't squirt and Whines softly when Thanatos pulls out. They lay there, breathing together before Zag speaks.

“We have to do this again.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> how is it that i'm just writing porn? like all the time now? i dunno but go me! i'm having such a good time and also this is for my own prompt lmao


End file.
